Recurrence II
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: Olivia, Elliot, Nick, and Cody are back to defeat Pablo and face a new adventure all their own! The second in the Recurrence series! What happens when their worlds collide with that of the infamous Pablo after he escapes death?
1. Chapter 1

**Please review!**

Olivia looked around her kitchen searching for anything she might've missed. She looked up when she heard the floor boards creak over by the hallway. Elliot came around the corner in his pajama pants, rubbing his eyes, looking at her. She smiled at him. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Elliot yawned as he walked over to the counter and sat down on a barstool. "You going into work?"

"Yeah, I did take off for about a week just a month ago." Olivia chuckled. After arriving home, they both decided they wanted a bigger apartment that was closer to the precinct. "Did you want to pick me up for lunch? We can go down to our diner for a greasy American burger."

Elliot smiled and nodded. "Sure, I can take to down to the precinct if you want. I just need shoes and a shirt."

Olivia chuckled and walked around the counter to him sighing contently when his hands came to rest at her waist, pulling her to him. "As much as I would love that, the last time you tried to take me to work we had to pull over for a quickie in an alley."

"That was fun though." Elliot smirked and pecked her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia whispered before patting his chest, leaving his arms. "I will see you for lunch."

Olivia walked into the squad room, checking her texts from Elliot about how bored he was. She giggled when he just sent her a bunch of dots. She went over to her desk across from Nick's and smiled. "Hey!"

"Hey!" Nick grinned and leaned back in his chair. "You look like you're in a good mood."

Olivia smiled. "I am. Elliot is back in my life, more than ever before. Life is back to normal. I'm not getting shot at in Spain while trying to save him from a man that likes to kill men for the thrill of it. Life is good." Nick laughed and nodded. "How's Cody?"

"She's really good actually." Nick smiled. "She isn't going to therapy, but she is talking with her dad more. She needs him right now, especially finding out Pablo was her brother." He rested his arms on his desk. "She is enjoying her new position in the company. She is staying in Manhattan permanently."

"That's good. So, she's just doing Manhattan cases now?" Olivia asked.

Nick nodded. "Here and around the area. We bought an apartment together last week. We are moving in this weekend. We got a pretty nice place with Cody's pay. She pays for the apartment and I pay for her shopping addiction." Olivia laughed.

Later, Olivia and Elliot were walking down the sidewalk to their diner. Olivia squeezed his hand as they went around the corner, the diner now in view. "So, have you thought about what you're going to do with your day?" She asked glancing at him.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about some things." Elliot smiled with a nod. "I didn't want to be a detective anymore, but I still love being a cop." Olivia grinned at him. "So, I got offered a job because someone that we don't like is retiring."

"Who is that?" Olivia asked with a frown.

Elliot grinned and leaned in close to her as they continued to walk. "Tucker." Olivia gasped as he nodded. "That's what I thought."

"What did you say?" Olivia asked curiously with a smile.

Elliot chuckled. "Well, I said that I would seriously consider it, but I would talk to my girlfriend about it first."

Olivia smiled and stopped them, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Really?" Elliot nodded with a proud smirk. "Well, do you want the job?"

Elliot shrugged. "I think it would be cool, but I don't know if I could handle looking over people who could act like me. I have a hard enough time looking over you because you are not used to, and I quote, 'checking in'."

"If you wanna know where I am, all you have to do is text me or call me." Olivia giggled before pecking his lips. She slipped her hand in his again and started walking towards the diner. She frowned when he didn't move, but pulled her back. He took both of her hands and stared at her. "What?"

"I have a question for you." Elliot stated almost looking nervous.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows together. "What's that?"

Elliot kneeled down on one knee and looked up at her for a moment. Olivia's eyes widened as she watched him smile up at her before looking down at the ground. "Is it heads or tails that gives you good luck?" He asked as he reached down and pointed out a penny on the ground.

Olivia laughed and held a hand to her chest as she looked down at him. "It's heads, El."

"Good, this one is heads." Elliot grinned picking it up. He blew off the dirt that was on it and slipped it into his pocket.

"You are such a tease." Olivia giggled before pecking his lips. "So, I have a question for you." She started as they began walking towards the diner again.

"What is it?" Elliot asked before sliding his hand into hers again.

Olivia glanced at him as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Would you... ever want more kids?"

Elliot smiled. "I guess I never really gave it a lot of thought, but if you wanted kids I would highly consider it. I love you, Liv. I've always known you'd make a good mother." He kissed her cheek. "If I get to make you a mother, that's the greatest gift next to your love and that child."

Olivia grinned and leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you."

"Good, because I couldn't make out with you if you didn't." Elliot smirked as they walked into the diner. Olivia laughed as he half dragged her through the door.

"Cody!" Nick called into their apartment as he tossed his keys onto the counter. He hung up his coat and looked around. "Cody, baby, where are you?" He walked into their room and found Cody lying on their bed with her hands over her eyes. "Cody, what's wrong?"

Cody sobbed. "I'm going to get fat!"

Nick sat down on the edge of the bed and took Cody's hands into his. He brought them down to find Cody's face covered with tear stains. "Cody, honey, what are you talking about?"

"I'm going to get fat!" Cody sobbed again. "And it's all because of you!"

"Why am I going to make you fat?" Nick asked trying not to chuckle at his girlfriend.

"Because, I'm pregnant." Cody explained sniffling. "I'm going to get fat and you aren't going to find me hot anymore."

Nick chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I will find you hot until the day I die. You are pregnant?" Cody nodded. "Honey, why are you crying? We should be happy and out celebrating."

Cody sniffled again. "Nick, I don't know the first thing about being a mother. I shoot people, not change diapers."

"Well, we will adjust." Nick smiled. "We will go through this together. You didn't exactly learn how to be a mother or a caregiver, but you learned how to protect people. You are amazing at that! This child is going to be lucky if they can leave their room without you noticing. Cody, you are going to be great."

"Are you sure?" Cody asked looking up at him.

Nick grinned and brought her into his lap. "As long as I love you, I am sure. And, I will never stop loving you." He kissed her head. "I'm so happy."

Cody giggled and rubbed his arm. "Just promise me something."

"What's that?" Nick asked.

"Promise me we will continue having sex after the baby is born." Cody demanded making Nick laugh. "I'm serious! I can't go cold turkey after the baby is born. I already love the thing to death, but I need you at night."

Nick nodded still laughing. "I promise."

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!**

Olivia smiled as Elliot walked into the apartment with their take out. "El, I only ordered two things, why are their ten boxes?"

"Well, I can't take you out to lunch for the next few days. So, I brought home lunch for you." Elliot smiled before putting their food down. He put the extra boxes in the fridge before walking over to the couch with their meal. "Anything good on?" He asked jutting his chin towards the TV.

"No, but we always have the news." Olivia smiled lightly knowing Elliot hated watching the news unless it had to do something with the weather.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "We are not watching this." He went to grab the remote, but Olivia swiped it off the table and put it behind her.

"I just want to hear about this story in Spain. We were there a month ago." Olivia bargained and giggled when he started crawling on her. "C'mon El!"

"C'mon Liv!" Elliot mocked her as he wrapped his arms behind her and grabbed her ass before pulling her to him. "I am not watching the news."

Olivia smiled when she heard the TV. _"And tonight's story, a man thought to be a goner, escapes the hospital he was being held in and was seen on camera at the airport."_ They both looked at the TV to find a picture of Pablo. "_The man was found shot in the skull, but a surgery earlier in his life saved his life now. Officials have said that this man is wanted for over twenty counts of kidnapping and murder. He is highly dangerous and seems to be heading to be coming here to America."_

"Oh no!" Olivia breathed.

"He's going after Cody!" Elliot said before grabbing his phone and calling Nick.

Nick's voice came through the phone. "Amaro?"

Elliot tried to get everything out as quickly as possible. "Nick, turn on the TV. Pablo is alive! I don't know how, but he is alive!"

"What?!" Nick nearly yelled. "Do you know what this will do to Cody!?"

"Hey, I didn't bring him back to life." Elliot said almost defending himself. "It's all over the news. There's a huge bolo out on him, but he is coming here, Nick. He's going after Cody."

Nick ran a hand down his face. "Okay, keep me posted. I will go home and get Cody to get her somewhere safe."

Elliot nodded. "At least she can protect herself."

"I don't care if she can. She's pregnant." Nick said before hanging up.

Elliot's jaw dropped as he brought the phone down from his ear. Olivia got up on her knees and gripped the back of the couch looking at him. "El, what happened? What did Nick say?

"He's moving Cody. She's pregnant." Elliot breathed looking at her. Olivia's felt her blood run cold realizing how vulnerable Cody was now. She ran a hand through her hair before cupping her hands around her mouth. "I don't know what he is going to do, but he'll probably take her to the station first."

"Let's go. They helped me find you. We are helping them hide Cody." Olivia breathed before Elliot grabbed their coats and they headed out the door.

Nick and Cody walked into the station. "Thank God you guys made it!" Olivia breathed before hugging Cody.

"Do we know where he is?" Cody asked them.

Elliot pointed to the TV they had up. "All we know is that he was last seen at JFK a couple days ago."

"So, he could be anywhere. He could be watching me right now." Cody breathed before taking deep breaths.

"Cody, baby, just breathe. We aren't going to let him get to you." Nick said rubbing her back.

Cody pointed at Pablo's picture. "He is a killing machine. He is as good as me and you know there is only one person better than me in my company." She looked at Nick. "I have to call him in."

"Cody, we will do this without him. I am not putting you back in the company when you are pregnant." Nick said holding out his hand.

Cody shook her head. "He won't make me do anything, but... he can help us nail Pablo once and for all."

Nick sighed and ran his hands down his face. "Are you sure? Pablo is family."

"You heard Pablo. He won't let anything happen to me." Cody said cupping Nick's face in her hands. He dropped his forehead to hers. "He'll keep us safe and help us prepare for Pablo."

"Who are you talking about?" Elliot asked.

Cody looked at Elliot and Olivia. "My dad."

Olivia's eyes widened. "You're dad? Isn't he the head of the CIA?"

"Close enough to it." Cody nodded before looking at Nick. "We have to go to Washington."

Elliot looked at Olivia and saw her pleading eyes. "Fine... I'll go suck up to Cragen for you guys." He walked towards Cragen's office.

Nick looked at Olivia. "We don't expect you guys to come."

"Hey, you guys helped me get Elliot back. We are more than ready to help you guys out. We want to. We're protecting more than just her." Olivia breathed rubbing Cody's back.

"Thanks Liv." Cody teared up before hugging her. "I'm not really good at this lovey dovey crap."

Olivia chuckled. "Me either. Believe me." She turned when Cragen and Elliot walked out of his office.

Cragen lifted his hand pointing to the TV. "Are you trying to tell me that is the man that kidnapped you and now he is after Cody because she is his sister?"

Elliot took a moment to process his sentence before nodding. "Yes. He needs to be stopped and Cody believes her father could help. Liv and Nick need time off to go."

"Are you guys sure this guy is after Cody?" Cragen asked his detectives.

"Cap, this guy has been after Cody since she was nine and he hasn't given up." Nick explained wrapping his arm around his girlfriend. "She has the skills to kill him, but I don't want her anywhere near him period, let alone when she is pregnant."

Cragen's eyes widened. "Wow, okay, I will talk to Tucker and give you guys an excuse or just tell him the story you just told me. He should be more than understanding." He clapped Elliot's shoulder and nodded to them all. "Good luck!"

Nick looked back at the TV and brought up JFK's boarding schedule. "Cody, when do we want to go?"

Cody looked at the board and pointed at one of the flights. "Midnight. My dad isn't as busy in the morning. He'll be able to talk this through with us."

"I'm guessing we are staying at the headquarters." Nick assumed.

"Where else? It's the safest place in this country besides the White House." Cody breathed before turning to Elliot and Olivia. "Pack your bags. We leave in four hours."

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review!**

Nick and Elliot walked over to the girls after getting their plane tickets. "How the hell did we get seats on a plane to Washington two hours before the flight?" Elliot asked astonished.

"I called in a favor." Cody smiled before taking her ticket from Nick. She welcomed his embrace when he wrapped his arms around her. "I still blame you for me getting fat."

"I know." Nick chuckled and rubbed her back.

Elliot grinned at Olivia and kissed her. "So, we get another adventure. What all does this entail?"

Olivia smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hard core work outs including a torture machine, stairs, and walls."

"It's not a torture machine." Cody laughed before looking at Elliot. "It's hard to explain, but I will show it to you. I don't think Nick did it. Harry and Gordon are in Washington with my dad. They are getting ready for a mission in Brazil. Gordon is freaking out because he's afraid that he won't get WIFI where he needs it. He doesn't always remember there are satellites for our computers." She paused and furrowed her eyebrows. "Does anybody smell tacos?"

Nick chuckled. "I think that's your pregnancy nose kicking in, Cody."

"No, I smell them too." Olivia smiled lightly and looked around with Cody. When she saw a large man with tacos, she jutted her chin at him. "There they are." Cody chuckled looking at the man. His shirt was too small and he was dropping taco meat on it whenever he took a bite of his taco. "They don't look that appetizing now."

Cody laughed. "No, they don't. They still smell amazing."

Elliot smiled at the girls before seeing a familiar face in the crowd. He locked eyes with him and grabbed Olivia's arm, pulling her to him. "Pablo is here."

"What?" Nick asked looking around.

"Pablo is here. He is by the coffee shop and is heading this way." Elliot rushed out looking at Nick and Cody.

Cody's eyes widened as she looked around. "We aren't going to make our flight." She breathed before running a hand through her hair. "Shit! Okay, come with me." She grabbed Nick's hand and started running towards the exit door. Elliot and Olivia clasped hands and followed them. They ran out onto the blacktop where planes were landing and others were taking off.

Nick looked around. "Can you fly any of these?" He asked Cody.

"I can fly a helicopter, but I don't see any." Cody groaned as they all looked around.

Elliot pointed to a shed at the other end of the blacktop. "Those sheds usually hold helicopters. I used to take flight lessons when I was younger."

"Cody!" They heard Pablo's voice behind them.

Nick tugged on Cody's hand and ran into the maze of the smaller planes, lined up in rows. He pointed for Olivia and Elliot to run to the shed with the helicopter. Elliot nodded and ran with Olivia across the blacktop. Pablo ignored them and continued to run after Nick and Cody. "Nick, what the hell are we going to do?" Cody yelled in a whisper, not wanting Pablo to follow her voice.

"Keep running." Nick whispered back before looking over his shoulder. He couldn't see Pablo. Grabbing one of the hatches to a plane near them, he opened it before slamming it shut. Cody looked at him confused, but didn't get to do anything else before he tugged her along running again.

"What was that for?" Cody asked as they ducked under a plane.

"He was bound to hear the plane door. He's going to check to make sure we didn't get in the plane." Nick breathed. He looked over to find Elliot and Olivia running into the shed, the doors already opened. "They are almost ready for us."

Pablo opened the door to the plane and looked inside, not finding Cody or Nick. "Cody! I know you're around here, and I know you wouldn't leave that boyfriend of yours." He started walking around the plane he just opened. "Is he as good as me, Cody? Huh? Do you remember that night we had together all those years ago?"

Cody's blood ran cold as she started hyperventilating. Nick cupped her face in his hands. "Breathe, baby." He whispered. He looked over when he heard the helicopter starting.

"I want out of here." Cody breathed before she started running towards the shed. Nick ran after her.

Pablo smiled when he heard the helicopter and looked to find Cody and Nick running towards it. "Cody!" He growled as he started running after them. "Get back here!"

"Elliot! Take off!" Cody yelled. Elliot's eyes widened, but he did as he was told and raised the helicopter off the ground before starting to fly slowly forward.

Nick and Cody ran towards the helicopter and grabbed the struts and held on as Elliot started getting further from the ground. Olivia opened the side door to the helicopter and reached down to help them. Cody grabbed one of Olivia's hands before pulling herself in with the other. "Nick, give me your hands." Olivia commanded as she reached down towards him. "Shit!" She yelled when she saw Pablo getting closer to them.

Nick looked behind him and saw Pablo right before he jumped and grabbed Nick's legs, hanging onto them. Elliot turned the wheel slightly when the helicopter started tilting to the side. "Nick, you gotta lay off the Twinkies, man."

"He does, but Pablo is hanging onto his legs." Olivia yelled over the noise of the helicopter.

Elliot nodded. "Cody, how tall is Nick?"

"Uh, six feet." Cody guessed as she grabbed his seat to hear him better.

"Okay, I need to strap you and Olivia down to the floor of the plane and each grab Nick's wrists. He still needs to hold onto the strut. I have an idea." Elliot explained as he grabbed blue straps from the compartment beside him. "You don't get sick easily, do you?"

Cody shook her head. "Usually, no, but I am pregnant."

Elliot nodded. "Well, hopefully you don't have morning sickness yet." He started driving to an open patch of blacktop where he knew planes weren't going. He turned to find Cody and Olivia strapped to the floor. "Are you guys ready?"

Cody grabbed on of Nick's wrists with both hands as Olivia grabbed the other wrist with both of hers. "Yeah, we're ready." Olivia told him.

Elliot grabbed the blue strap and tightened it until Cody and Olivia were scrunched together at the hips. "Okay, here we go." He turned the wheel and started spinning the helicopter in circles, gradually getting faster.

Nick's eyes widened when he stared becoming parallel with the ground. "What the hell is he doing?"

"I don't know." Olivia said shaking her head. "But, he probably knows what he's doing." She looked down at Pablo and saw him looking around nervously. "Kick your legs, Nick." Nick looked at her and caught onto what they were doing. He started kicking his legs and felt Pablo's hands loosen around his ankles.

"You better not take my shoes, asshole." Nick gritted out looking back at him. He grinned when Elliot raised the helicopter slightly when they were over the maze of planes again. Nick lowered both of his legs and made Pablo go through the windshield of one of the planes. "Go! He's off!"

"Elliot!" Cody and Olivia yelled at the same time looking at him.

Elliot turned the wheel back and reached back, loosening the girls from the strap. "Get him in here!"

"Nick, baby, come on." Cody said as she and Olivia got onto their knees. They both helped Nick into the helicopter before closing the door, all three of them breathing deeply. Cody looked at Elliot panting. "How the hell did you do that?"

Elliot shrugged. "That's what I used to do with my toy helicopters. I figured it would work here."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Oh my God!"

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review!**

Elliot looked back at Cody, Nick, and Olivia in the helicopter. "Are you guys okay?"

Cody straightened out Nick's shirt as he nodded. "Yeah, we're okay." He breathed before cupping Cody's face in his hands, kissing her forehead. "That was way too close."

"Yeah." Cody nodded before looking at the empty copilot seat. She pecked Nick's lips before climbing into the seat, grabbing the handles and looking at her gauges. "Okay, we need to get to DC and get there fast. Pablo isn't going to stay on the ground much longer. He's going to find a way to find us."

"Cody, baby, are you sure you are up to flying?" Nick asked moving hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

Cody looked at him before taking a deep breath. "It doesn't matter." She flipped a switch on the ceiling and hit a few buttons before the sound of a phone ringing filled the small space.

"Special Agent Chet Miller." A voice said over the speaker.

"Daddy!" Cody said looking around the sky.

Chet let out a sigh. "Thank God you are alright! I've been looking at the airport's records. You got the tickets, but you didn't get on the plane. What happened?"

Cody inhaled sharply. "Pablo showed up. We had to grab a helicopter."

"Shit!" Chet breathed running a hand down his face. "Are you okay? Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't physically hurt me." Cody sighed already feeling her father's lecture about safety coming.

Chet groaned. "I am going to talk to you more about that once we get here." Cody rolled her eyes. "Stop rolling your eyes. Now, you didn't tell me who all is coming. You just said that four people were coming."

Cody nodded. "Yes, Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler are coming with me. Olivia helped us find Pablo and Elliot. Elliot is a good asset to have." She paused and bit her lip, almost grimacing. "And, I'm bringing Nick."

"Why?!" Chet whined starting to bang on something.

"What is he doing?" Olivia asked furrowing her eyebrows.

Cody looked over her shoulder to Olivia. "He's pounding his fist on his desk. You will understand how I know when you see his desk." She explained before facing back towards the sky. "Daddy, I need Nick."

Chet shook his head. "No, you don't. He broke your heart the last time I heard you talk about him."

"That's because I thought he died. Jesus Daddy! I need Nick." Cody snapped before taking a deep breath. "I am pregnant with his baby."

"He touched you! Princess, he shouldn't be doing that. You are eighteen years old. Most kids your age are getting ready for college." Chet explained trying to reason with her.

Cody rolled her eyes. "I think we've established that I am not a normal kid. And, I'm not a kid. You started training me, at the age of five, to kill people like you. In four years, the instructors wanted me out in the field. And, I ended up in the field." She paused and closed her eyes. "Nick, Olivia, and Elliot are coming with me to Washington whether you like it or not."

Chet sighed. "Okay, okay, I figured you would be bringing a boyfriend." He paused and grumbled. "Hey Nick."

"Hey Chet." Nick nodded. "I'd ask you how you are doing, but I think I already know."

Cody giggled. "So, do you have rooms for us, Daddy? We only need two." She watched as Elliot put the helicopter on autopilot before motioning for Olivia to come closer to him.

"Yeah, I've got rooms for you. You'll be staying in the heart of headquarters. I'm not letting Pablo get near you. I don't care if he's the same blood. He hasn't been my son for years." Chet said protectively before seeing another incoming call. "I have to go, but call me as soon as you land. You shouldn't stay up in the air too long. Pablo is bound to get up in the air and start tracking you guys."

"We know, Daddy. Love you." Cody smiled lightly.

Chet grinned. "Love you too, princess." He paused. "I'll see you soon, Nick."

Nick nodded. "I'll try not to touch your daughter once we get there. God forbid we hold hands or something."

"Bye Daddy." Cody chuckled before turning to Nick. "You could try to get along with him for our child."

"He or she is not here yet." Nick stated matter of factly.

Cody smiled and noticed that Elliot and Olivia were talking quietly together. "Hey Liv?" Olivia turned to look at her. "Do you want to be copilot for a while? I think Elliot's got this helicopter controlled."

Olivia glanced at Elliot who nodded at her. "Sure." She watched as Cody climbed out of the seat with ease and went into the back with Nick. Climbing into the seat herself, she took a deep breath before looking around. "It's really pretty from up here."

"Yeah, it is." Elliot grinned as he looked at her. He got an idea and grabbed the steering wheel. "Liv, grab your wheel like this." Olivia did as she was told. "I'm going to let you fly the helicopter." Olivia's eyes widened. "All you have to do is hold it steady. You'll be fine."

"We don't know that for sure." Olivia mumbled before he took the helicopter off autopilot. The helicopter bobbed once before Olivia straightened it out, flying it. "Oh my God! I'm doing it!"

Elliot chuckled and leaned over, kissing her head. "You sure are. I'm proud of you." He sat back in his seat and watched as his girlfriend flew the helicopter, grinning from ear to ear. He turned back in his seat to look at Cody. "What exactly are we getting for rooms?"

Cody shrugged. "Like, an apartment. One bedroom, one bathroom, a small kitchen and living room. When you have dirty clothes, you put them in the laundry bags with your room number and then put them outside your door. It's scary how organized the maids and janitors are around there."

"I don't have to do my own laundry? This is awesome!" Elliot grinned before turning back around.

"El, I did your laundry." Olivia giggled looking over at him.

Elliot smirked and tapped his nose twice. "And, I did yours."

**Please review! I know this is shorter, but screw it! I got gold at forensics! Yay! We watched _The Heat _and went shopping. Wisconsin Badger apparel! It was so funny! I brought my laptop, which is really the family's laptop, and my high school English teacher knows that I don't always tell my parents that I have the laptop. So, when she saw it, she asked "Do your parents know you have that here?" I said. "No" And, in return, she said, "Kassandra is being a naughty girl!" That made my fricken day! She says my name correctly, but she puts emphasis on the SAUN sound in my name. So, it would sound like _Ka-SAUN-dra_. It's hilarious!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review!**

Cody landed the helicopter on an old brick building. She looked back at all of them looking around. "We have to go inside. My dad should be waiting there for us." Nick opened the door and let Elliot and Olivia out before taking Cody's hand, climbing out with her.

"How are we supposed to get down?" Nick asked as he looked around the roof.

Cody chuckled and pointed to the broom laying by the far wall. "Grab that broom and I'll show you."

Nick jogged over and followed Cody to the other side of the roof with Elliot and Olivia. He handed it to Cody and watched as she started sweeping. A crack appeared and turned out to be a square panel. She smirked at Nick and shoved the broom stock down the pipe next to them before tossing it back to the other side of the roof. The panel shifted and started lowing into the building.

"This is so cool." Elliot whispered in Olivia's ear with a grin on his face. Olivia smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"C'mon guys. They should be around here somewhere. Just don't make any sudden movements." Cody said before hopping off of the still lowering cement block. Nick hopped off and followed her before Elliot and Olivia did the same. Olivia slid her hand in his and looked around the large cement room filled with crates.

"Your dad still has the same trick, right?" Nick asked looking at one crate.

Cody nodded looking at a different one. "Yeah."

Nick sighed and lifted the cover to one of the crates and watched as Chet stood up glaring at him. "Nick." He said curtly and brushed himself off.

"Chet." Nick said in the same tone and unlocked one of the wooden panels, letting it fall to the floor.

"Daddy." Cody breathed before hugging him.

Chet cupped the back of her head and held her to his chest. "Hey Cody." He breathed before kissing her head. "I'm so glad that you made it back from Spain safely and got here in good shape."

"Me too." Cody whispered before pulling back and smiling at him. She looked back at Elliot and Olivia. "Daddy, this is the man that I rescued with Nick and Olivia's help, Elliot Stabler."

"Nice to meet you." Chet smiled holding out his hand. Elliot shook it firmly. "When we found out you were taken, we knew we had to save you with all that you have done to help people."

Elliot smiled and nodded. "Thanks. I'm glad you saved me. I wouldn't have gotten to see Olivia again." He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her.

Chet looked around and frowned. "I'm guessing that you left your luggage at the airport when Pablo went into chase." Cody nodded. "Not a problem. We will get you back to headquarters and get your sizes. I'll get Parker to do everything for you guys."

Cody rolled her eyes. "Parker is worked to the bone already by you. Give him a break."

"When has your dad given anyone a break?" Nick asked with a snort. He started chuckling until Chet glared at him.

"Let's get you guys to headquarters. I want you guys safe and out of harm's way." Chet said pointing to the elevator. He looked at Cody. "That means you don't leave headquarters."

They all entered the elevator waited for the doors to close. "I didn't plan on it." Cody breathed.

When they arrived on the basement floor, there were two SUV's waiting for them. A well built man in a black suit and sunglasses stood there. Chet waved his arm. "Parker, give one set of keys to Cody. She can take Elliot and Olivia. I would like to talk to Nick."

"Daddy..." Cody warned.

He kissed her head and tapped her nose. "I'll be nice and he will be alive when we all get to headquarters." He patted her back. "You know what to do if you start being followed, right?"

"Lose the perp. I'm better at that than you are." Cody reminded him with a smirk before catching the keys Parker threw to her. "Thanks big brother."

"No problem sis." Parker smiled and got into the other SUV, waiting for Nick and Chet to get in.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows and pointed at Parker. "He's your brother?"

Cody chuckled and nodded before they all got in. "He's older than me by four minutes." She started the SUV and pulled out of the parking ramp.

"Is there any other siblings we should know about?" Elliot asked with raised eyebrows.

"Uh, I do have a sister/aunt." Cody remembered putting on her sunglasses. "My mom met my grandpa, had his kid, then met my dad. It's creepy."

Elliot's eyes widened. "Wow. The average American family, huh?"

Cody laughed and nodded in agreement. "Just about. In my mother's defense, my grandfather is filthy rich and she was dirt poor." She paused. "It's not much of a defense, but it's a reason she did what she did."

"Every family has there secrets." Olivia smiled lightly and looked outside, grinning when she saw the famous monuments that had been on postcards and iconic commercials. "It's amazing here!"

"Yeah, I loved living here growing up." Cody grinned and turned onto a new street, heading straight for the capital. "You are not going to believe headquarters."

Olivia stared at the capital. "Why? Where is it?"

Cody smiled. "You know the mall?" Olivia nodded. "Well, part of our headquarters is under the water there."

"Awesome!" Elliot grinned and bounced slightly in his seat. "Who knew that being in danger could have its perks?" Olivia and Cody laughed at him.

In the other SUV, Nick and Chet were talking. "So, you think you are good enough to be with my daughter?" Chet asked rolling up the sleeves to his shirt.

"No, I don't. She's too good for me, but she loves me and I love her." Nick corrected him with a nod. He paused as they looked ahead at the capital. "I know that we haven't gotten along in the past, but your daughter, the love of my life, is pregnant with my child, your grandchild. She wants us to get along, and I want nothing more than to make her happy. I lost her once already; I'm not letting that happen again."

"I know you love her, and I know she loves you." Chet agreed with him. "It's just, you are in your thirties. My daughter is nineteen. When you two got together, it was statutory, and you know that." Nick nodded. "I saw my daughter when she thought you were dead. And, it scared me." He paused and clapped Nick's shoulder. "So, let's try to get along for Cody's sake. But, be warned." He leaned in close to Nick and squeezed his shoulder. "If you EVER hurt my daughter, I will hunt you down and torture you until you are begging to die."

Nick's eyes widened the slightest and nodded, knowing that he would be with Cody forever. "Got it."

**Please review! Love you guys! I have three rubber bands for my braces right now. I feel like Hannibal Lector.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review!**

Cody smiled seeing Nick, Parker, and Chet walking up to her, Elliot, and Olivia. Parker and Nick were talking about baseball. Chet kissed her head. "I gotta go work on... work." Cody nodded. "I will see you tonight for dinner."

"Of course." Cody grinned before kissing his cheek. "Go help the President." She watched as he walked off, a few guards joining him to protect him. She turned to Olivia and Elliot before handing them key cards. "These are to your room down this hallway. Your door is probably already labeled E/O."

"This place is top notch." Olivia said with raised eyebrows. She handed one of the key cards to Elliot before they headed down the hallway towards their room.

Cody turned to Nick and Parker. Parker looked at her. "I thought you said Nick was dead."

Cody shrugged. "Honestly, that's what I thought." She smiled when Nick took her hand. "So, are you going shopping for us or is Ona doing it?"

"Definitely Ona." Parker chuckled before kissing her head. "It's good to have you back at headquarters with us. Catch up at dinner?" Cody nodded. "Good, I missed you." With that, he jogged down the hallway to catch up with her father.

Nick squeezed her hand lightly, causing her to look up at him. "Do you wanna go check out our room?" Cody smiled and nodded at him.

* * *

Elliot groaned looking at the seventy-two inch TV. "Baby, how do we not own one of these?"

"We live on detectives' salaries." Olivia chuckled walking up behind him. She grinned when he wrapped his arms around her waist, still looking at the TV. "They have a whirlpool tub in the bathroom that could fit four people."

"Well, who did you wanna try it out with?" Elliot asked with a shit eating grin. Olivia laughed and smacked his chest lightly. "I'm kidding. We'll try it out later."

Olivia giggled and pecked his lips. "Don't you think it's kind of bad that we are having fun when we should be worrying about the welfare of our friends?"

Elliot kissed her forehead. "We are in one of the safest places in the country. I doubt Pablo even knows about this place. Even if he did, there are guards everywhere. The secret service is here. We are literally in the hands of the most dedicated body guards in the country."

"That's true." Olivia sighed before biting her lip. "Since we really don't have to worry about work, did you want to check out that whirlpool now?"

Elliot didn't need to be asked twice. Before he even said yes, he was backing her up into the bathroom, pulling at her clothes. He pulled her t-shirt over her head before placing open mouthed kisses on her neck, removing her bra in the process. Olivia gasped when his thumbs ran over her nipples, extending them. She moaned and lifted his t-shirt over his head, throwing it behind him.

Olivia ran her hands up his chest before wrapping them around his neck, pulling him close to her. His hands ran down her bare back to her jeans, tugging them down her long legs, bringing her panties with them. When she stepped out of them, Elliot let his right hand rub the skin at her ankle. His fingers moved up her calf, around her knee, up her thigh, to the juncture between her legs. She shivered when his fingers ran over her mound before sliding down her slit.

While his fingers found their way to her core, his other hand turned the water on and plugged the tub so it would fill with water. Olivia moaned when his finger curled inside of her before pulling out. She looked down at him and watched as he slipped his digit into his mouth before grabbing her hip with his other hand. When he pulled his finger out of his mouth, she kissed him hard, tasting her own juices in his mouth.

Elliot pulled her as close as he could as his lips melded with hers, his tongue gyrating with hers. Olivia felt his erection against her stomach making her shiver, the throbbing between her legs getting stronger. "El, get in the tub." She panted seeing that the tub was nearly full. She turned off the water and looked up into his eyes.

Elliot kissed her again before stepping into the tub, sitting down and leaning against it. He watched as Olivia stepped in and stood right in front of him. He put his hands on her calves in the water, letting his hands climb up to her thighs again, before pulling her down to straddle him. The water sloshed in the tub at the sudden movement.

Olivia rested her hands on his shoulders and let them run to his neck before running through his thin hair. She watched his eyes darken and dilate before she captured his lips again. This kiss was different from before. It was more heated, more animalistic. The need for each other was heightened dramatically. His hands were on her hips, holding her to him. One of his hands slipped from her hip and grabbed his member, lining it up with her entrance. "You ready for me baby?" He asked as he started kissing her jaw.

"You tell me." Olivia breathed before slamming herself onto him, moaning at the friction and pleasure that coursed through her.

Elliot groaned and took her bottom lip into him mouth. "Baby, you couldn't be more ready for me even if I did three hours of foreplay."

Olivia smirked. "I orgasm after five minutes from your dirty talk." Elliot just smiled at her before bucking into her, making her eyes roll into the back of her head.

* * *

"So, what did my dad talk to you about?" Cody asked putting her hands in her back pockets. Nick was looking around the small duplex to see where everything was. Cody stood in the same place watching him.

"He and I just came to terms on the fact that you and I are together and nothing he does is going to change that." Nick explained with a shrug. "He also threatened me if I hurt you, but you know that we are never going to be without each other."

Cody smiled. "If I ever had to be without you again, I'd probably lose it." She stared at him for a moment as he continued to explore. "What if Pablo finds me, Nick?"

Nick stopped what he was doing and looked at her. She had never been in a situation where she had to hide out. He walked over to her and kissed her head. "Even if he does, I am going to keep you safe. I am not going to let anything happen to you or little Amaro." He put a hand on her stomach and kneeled down. "Yeah, Daddy wouldn't let anything happen to you or Momma."

Cody chuckled. "Little Amaro?"

"What? We are going to give our baby my name, right?" Nick asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yes, as long as you propose and marry me at some point." Cody smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

Nick grinned and pecked her lips. "Well, you are legal for me now." Cody nodded. "And, we are going to have a baby." She giggled. "I guess I should probably start thinking about proposing."

Cody raised her eyebrows. "You guess?"

Nick nodded once with a smirk. "I guess. You are hard to buy for." Cody's head dropped back in laughter, making Nick grin at her.

**Please review! Love you guys! I am watching Raymond right now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review!**

Olivia and Elliot were laying in bed after dinner. They were able to figure out that the TV had a remote to turn it, enabling them to see it from the bed. "El?" Olivia asked looking up at him.

"Yeah?" He asked looking down at her. Her head was resting against his chest, her back against his stomach.

"Would you ever leave me?" Olivia asked curiously.

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows and muted the TV before pulling her up more to cradle her. "Where did that come from? Why would you ask me that?"

Olivia shrugged. "Because, things happen. I love you and I know you love me, but... what if one day you wake up and you don't love me anymore?"

"That's not possible." Elliot stated matter of factly. "I have loved you every waking, and sleeping, moment of since I met you. And, half that time, we were very close friends with no benefits." Olivia giggled. "So, no. I would never leave you. I never could. Why do you ask?"

"Because, I have a little surprise." Olivia smiled before flipping in his lap. Elliot groaned looking down at her over his lap. She giggled as she opened the nightstand drawer. "Stop thinking about sex, El." She turned back over and sat up. "I'm pregnant." She said holding up the white stick with the positive sign on it. "I took the test before we went down to dinner. You and your super sperm can even knock me up."

Elliot smiled and kissed her. "You're really pregnant?" Olivia nodded with a grin. He chuckled and lifted her shirt to put his hand on her stomach. "I can't believe it." He looked up at her and kissed her hard again, lowering her to her back. He leaned down and kissed her stomach. "Although I love you, don't listen to what your mommy and I are about to do." Olivia giggled before he lifted her shirt over her head.

* * *

Cody yawned laying on the bed in her pajamas. She smiled when Nick walked out of the bathroom in his sweatpants and crawled onto the bed, laying right next to her. His hand slowly raised her shirt enough where he could lay his palm on her stomach. "What do you think the baby is doing right now?"

"Working on his karate moves." Cody chuckled and started playing with Nick's hair.

"You think we're having a boy?" Nick asked looking up at her.

Cody shrugged. "Just a hunch." She giggled when his hand skimmed her side. "Stop it! You know how ticklish I am." She gasped when Nick kissed her hip, running his fingers over the spot again. "Nick!"

Nick chuckled and kissed her stomach. "The baby may like it when I tickle you."

"Well, we won't know until I can feel him move." Cody smiled taking his hand into hers. She brought it up to her lips and kissed it. She caught a glimpse of scars on his back that she gave him with her nails. "How's your back?"

"Feeling better everyday." Nick grinned before laying her arm down on the mattress, kissing from her wrist up to her shoulder. "Although, I did like the feeling of you mark on me."

Cody smiled lightly. "You still have the scars. The only reason I don't feel bad is that you show them off to me everyday showing me how proud you are."

Nick smiled and put his hand on her hip. "That's because I am proud of them. It's kind of fair. You get the rewards of having our baby. I have the rewards of our love making." He looked at the clock and lifted the blanket over them. "We should go to sleep."

"It's only eight thirty." Cody said pointing to the clock as he turned out the lamp next to them.

"Yes, but you are sleeping for two and I want you alert in case I'm not there to be alert for you." Nick said wrapping his arm around her, looking into her eyes.

Cody started running her finger up and down the stubble on his face. "I am a lethal weapon, Nick. Now that I'm protecting more than just me, I am going to be extra careful, extra dangerous. I won't waste my time or my chances by torturing Pablo. First chance I get, I am going to kill him." She pressed her forehead to his. "I am not letting this baby be endangered by him."

"Promise." Nick whispered pulling her closer to him.

Cody rubbed his chest and closed her eyes. "I promise." She made an 'X' over her heart and looked into his eyes. "Cross my heart." Nick made another 'X' on her heart, over the one she made. "My X is protecting yours."

* * *

The next morning, Elliot and Olivia walked into the main living quarters of the building. It looked like the lobby to a hotel and the ceiling looked up into the pond that was in the mall. "I love this place." Olivia smiled looking up at it. She looked around and grinned when she saw Nick and Cody watching TV with the fireplace going underneath it. "Hey guys!"

"Hey, how'd you guys sleep?" Nick asked smiling.

"Good, we actually have some news." Elliot grinned before looking at Cody, seeing her asleep. "Is she okay?"

Nick looked down at her and nodded. "Yeah, the morning sickness caught up with her last night. Since I did this to her, I had to spend the night on the bathroom floor with her." He pulled her into his lap and gently woke her up. "Cody, baby, Elliot and Olivia are going to tell us something." Cody opened her eyes and sat up to look at them.

Olivia smiled as Elliot took her hand into his. "I'm pregnant.

"What?" Cody asked with a grin. Olivia nodded, making both of them squeal. Cody stood up and hugged Olivia tightly. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Thanks! We're happy too!" Elliot smiled standing up with Nick. Nick clapped Elliot's shoulder before hugging him.

Cody put a hand on her stomach and let out a breath. "Dang it!" She huffed before covering her mouth and running towards the hallway with the bathrooms. Parker came down the hallway that Cody was going down. She pushed him into the wall before turning into the ladies' bathroom.

Parker dusted himself off after standing up. He looked at Nick and held his arms up in the air. "Sorry Parker! Morning sickness!" He turned to Elliot and Olivia as Parker started coming closer to them. "Have you experience any morning sickness yet?"

"No, but I don't know how far along I am." Olivia said shaking her head.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Parker asked coming up to them.

Nick pointed at Elliot and Olivia. "We're celebrating!"

Elliot chuckled. "Olivia and I found out that we are pregnant last night."

"Congrats, guys!" Parker grinned before hugging them. "Two pregnant couples in this building! It's gotta be a record!"

"Thanks!" Olivia smiled as Elliot wrapped his arm around her. "We're really happy about it."

Parker smiled. "Good, we gotta make like gift baskets for people who come here and get pregnant or find out they are pregnant. I could get Ona to do it!" He turned and ran off to find her.

Nick chuckled. "And, that's Parker for you!" Olivia chuckled as Elliot grinned before they sat down.

**Please review! Love you guys! Tomorrow morning will be exactly a week since my dog passed away! I miss her more than anything. Her name was Karmel and she was 14 years old. She died on April 30, 2014. She was a little black and white Shih Tzu! The cutest little girl ever who loved to cuddle up to me while I was writing my stories!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review!**

Nick held up his hands in front of Cody. "Babe, you should be resting. You could hardly stay up for five minutes just a couple hours ago."

"That's because I was sitting around doing nothing. Olivia and I are just using the punching bags." Cody said pushing on Nick's chest. She was wearing a sports bra and black gym shorts. "Stop being a worry wart for a couple of hours. This is what I started out doing for my training. Nick, I am fine. Besides, I won't be able to do much in the third trimester."

"I just want to make sure that we are doing things that are good for the baby." Nick explained following her into the weight room.

Cody rolled her eyes. "I am not taking yoga classes." She walked up to Olivia to find her with her arms over her chest standing next to Elliot. "Is he being overprotective too?"

Olivia nodded. "When isn't he?" She walked with Cody over to the mats where the punching bags were.

"What did we do?" Elliot asked Nick.

"I don't know. I am thinking about the safety of our baby and my head can't get torn off fast enough." Nick said shaking his head.

Elliot nodded and looked around. "We might as well try out the ring." He said pointing to the wrestling mats. Nick looked at it before looking back at Elliot. They both ran to it, climbing onto the elevated floor.

Cody started wrapping her hands with blue tape while Olivia stretched out her arms. They both went over to the punching bags and started hitting them. "So, have you heard from Harry or Gordon?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, they are over in Russia right now. My dad gave them a new mission two weeks ago." Cody said before kicking her leg behind her, making herself spin until her leg hit the punching bag. "They'll be back in a week or two."

"I've never been to Russia." Olivia stated. She straightened out her gloves for a moment. "So, has your dad talked to you about Pablo and how he is your brother?"

Cody shrugged. "Somewhat." She hit the bag with her fist before grabbing it with both hands, stopping it from swinging. "Pablo told the truth and what not. He ran away when Parker and I were born. My dad wanted us to be the first set of twins to join the organization. He saw the darkness and Pablo and I guess when he ignored it, Pablo just got angrier."

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. "So, he's really mad at your father?"

"Yeah, sick, isn't it?" Cody asked before hitting the bag again. "Sometimes, your parents are really the reasons why your life is so messed up."

"Tell me about it." Olivia huffed before bringing her knee up to hit the bag. She was about to speak again when she heard a loud bang from the other side of the room. "What was that?"

Cody shook her head. "I don't know." She grabbed her gun from her locker and handed Olivia her spare. They started walking off towards the direction of the sound. Soon, they heard grunting. They walked around the corner of the wrestling ring and found Elliot and Nick on the floor, both in headlocks on the floor. "What the hell?"

Nick and Elliot looked up at the girls pointing guns at them. "Hey, what's going on?" Elliot wheezed with a red face. When Nick's grip loosened a little, he pushed him off. "Never let your guard down." He helped Nick up.

"We are hitting bags made for punching while you two are willingly beating each other up?" Olivia asked with raised eyebrows. Nick and Elliot both panted and nodded at the same time. "You two are idiots."

"We're not carrying children." Nick said pointing to the two of them.

Cody crossed her arms over her shoulders. "We can change that."

Elliot's eyes widened the slightest as he scoffed. "No, you can't. We're not built that way." Nick even patted his stomach for further emphasis.

Olivia smirked and looked at Cody. Cody grinned back at her. "I know you have something planned for them." Olivia stated. Cody just smirked and nodded once.

* * *

"What is this stuff?" Nick asked looking at the cords hooked up to his stomach. He was about to grab one when Cody slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch them." Cody scolded before going over to the counter that was in the room. Elliot and Nick were sitting on examination tables with their shirts off.

Olivia put the last cord onto Elliot's stomach before moving his chest hair. "There, we don't want hair caught in these." She walked over to Cody and the counter and grinned looking down at the little remote control she had.

Elliot exhaled. "Seriously, what are these for?"

"You guys get to experience what we will in nine months, but you will have a crash course and it won't be as painful." Cody smirked before turning the remote on.

"Okay... wait, WHAT!?" Nick and Elliot both asked before Cody turned the dial to two centimeters on the remote.

Elliot and Nick both furrowed their eyebrows feeling a small pain in the pit of their stomach. It was nothing major. They could take it. Nick laid back on his table and laid his head on his hands. "This isn't so bad." He stated and closed his eyes.

Olivia chuckled and turned to the dial to five centimeters, making Cody giggle. They both tried to hold in their laughter when the guys kept repeating 'ow' over and over again. They tried taking the cords off, but realized that they wouldn't until the remote was turned off. "Can you guy take more?" Olivia asked with a smirk. She walked over to Elliot who was laying on his table. Nick and Elliot were both sweating and panting.

"This is... a walk... in the park." Nick gasped as he laid on his table. Elliot groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"Eight centimeters." Cody told Olivia as she turned the dial. She chuckled when Nick started chanting something that sounded foreign. The only other time she heard him stay stuff like that was when he hit his fingers with a door or hammer or stubbed his toe.

"Child birth can't be this bad." Elliot panted shaking his head.

Olivia rolled her eyes and looked down at him. "Elliot, the baby comes out where you go in." Elliot's eyes widened realizing that for the first time since high school. He looked over at Nick. "Dude, they win!"

Nick shook his head. "No, I can take it!" He argued gripping the cushions to the table.

"Then, let's see how you do on ten." Olivia said and gave the thumbs up to Cody. Cody smiled and turned the dial even further, making both the boys shout and yell in pain. "Give up yet?"

"Yes! Yes! God, yes! Just turn off the baby machine!" Nick pleaded.

Cody turned the dial back to zero before turning the whole machine off. Elliot laid there panting while Nick started ripping the cords off of himself, flinging them onto the floor. "Will you stop being so overprotective now? I might as well enjoy the easy part of pregnancy before it gets complicated." Cody asked Nick. Nick just nodded and grabbed her hips, pulling her to him. He wrapped his arms around her, still panting, and rested his head on her shoulder.

Olivia smiled when Elliot wrapped his arms around her also and sat up. "I don't know why you guys are doing this. It's torture!"

"We do it because we want kids. Plus, it's just a day. We get the rest of our lives with these kids." Olivia explained and kissed Elliot's forehead. "You just can't handle it. God built us the way we are because men couldn't handle what we deal with on a day to day basis." Cody grinned and high fived Olivia.

**Please review! You guys are great! They actually made a machine like this that gives men the pain of child birth through cords. The video was hilarious!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review!**

Elliot had his arm wrapped around Olivia as they slept. They both jolted and sat up when an alarm started blaring, red lights flashed throughout the dark room. "What the hell is that?" Olivia asked getting up and pulling on her shoes.

"I don't know." Elliot said slipping into his sneakers. He grabbed her hand and walked with her out to the hallway. They found Nick and Cody talk with Chet and Parker. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Pablo is here. He snuck in after beating up one of our men." Chet explained before pointing outside. "We have evacuation trucks waiting outside. I have ten men staying behind to handle Pablo."

Cody stepped in front of Chet and put her hands on his chest. "Hey! Pablo is my kill! I'm staying here to end this once and for all."

Chet lifted her up and started carrying her towards the door. "No, you are not. Things were different before, but you are pregnant now."

"And, she won't be safe until Pablo is killed." Parker said stepping in front of his dad. "You said it yourself, Cody is the second best agent in this agency. She can get to Pablo and use weaknesses against him. She knows him better than anyone else, even you."

"I am not leaving her alone to fight Pablo." Chet gritted out walking past his son.

Nick stepped forward. "She won't be alone. She has me." He walked up to him. "I don't approve of her fighting Pablo when she is pregnant. I don't approve of her fighting Pablo, period, but she deserves to kill that sick bastard for what he did to her."

Chet set Cody down and watched as she stood next to Nick, taking his hand into hers. "If you are staying, then I am. I am the one that brought him into this world. I am responsible for what he did. I should be here to help take care of him."

"We'll help to." Olivia volunteered stepping forward with Elliot. Elliot bit his tongue about her helping, remembering the labor pains and not wanting to deal with a mad Olivia again.

"Well, I might as well join the party." Parker smiled. "Does everybody have weapons?" He looked around and noticed that none of them spoke up. "Oooh, this is going to be good."

* * *

"Heaven!" Cody smiled looking around the florescent lit room. The guns were covered with different guns and explosives. "When did you guys get so high tech?"

"Probably around the same time you started dating Nicky boy here." Parker said pointing to Nick before grabbing a fairly large gun off the wall. He attached a strap to it and put it over his shoulder. "I can't believe I get to use this today." He brought the gun up to his lips and kissed it.

Cody stared at Parker for a moment before shaking her head. "I can't believe you are my brother." She grabbed a gun off the counter and grinned. "You have my baby!"

Chet chuckled and started putting guns in his belt. "You two are definitely my kids."

Nick walked up to the main counter and saw large and small guns stuffed into every nook and cranny. "Do you guys usually have this many guns?" He asked as Elliot and Olivia started grabbing guns that they knew how to work.

"We usually have more." Parker said grabbing explosives and strapping them to a vest.

"That's great!" Nick said sarcastically before pulling on a vest and strapping different guns to it. He watched as Cody pulled on a vest and did the same thing. He chuckled when she realized she needed to put her hair up in a ponytail. "Babe, let me do it." He started pulling her hair up before putting the ponytail around it.

Elliot pulled on the two straps of Olivia's vest to tighten it. "Turn." He said before she turned around. He checked the straps. "Looks good." He tapped her ass, making her jump. He chuckled when she turned to him with a smile and her jaw dropped slightly. "I'm making sure you're on your toes."

"Yeah, sure you are." Olivia nodded grabbing his ass briefly.

* * *

Olivia turned a corner before looking around. She motioned for Elliot to around the corner. Elliot inched out further into the room and saw that everything was clear. He started towards on of the exit as Olivia followed close behind him, covering his back. She tightened her grip on her gun when she saw a shadow in the hallway. The shadow moved further into the room and she saw that it was Parker. Her eyes widened when she heard a gun shot and Elliot's back wasn't against hers anymore. She spun around, kneeling on one knee, and shot into the hallway where she saw a different figure. She shot one of the lights and watched as it broke onto the floor and started on fire. She saw Pablo's face before he ran back down the hallway he came.

"El, baby, are you okay?" Olivia asked looking for any bullet wounds.

"Yeah, it hit my vest." Elliot groaned before sitting up.

Olivia wrapped her arms around him, sighing in relief. "Thank God!" She looked up when the sprinklers turned on. "That's just great!" She said sarcastically making Elliot chuckle. "C'mon, Pablo just went down that hallway." Elliot nodded and got up to follow her.

* * *

Cody followed Nick down a hallway before they heard a second shot. "He's closer." Cody breathed before hurrying in front of Nick. Nick tried to get back in front of her to protect her, but she wasn't having it. They turned down a new hallway to find Pablo pointing a gun down at Chet, his foot on his chest. "What did you do?"

"Cody, run!" Chet gasped out in a raspy voice. She saw the bullet whole in his shoulder. It was draining a lot of blood.

"Cody! Look at you! Do you think all those guns are going to protect you?" Pablo asked with a grin as the sprinklers soaked all of them. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Nick. "I thought I killed him."

Cody shook her head. "I saved him." She looked at Chet again and gritted her teeth. "How could you?!" She shouted before tackling him onto the ground. Nick hurried over to Chet and pulled out one of the Niviria bottles from his pocket.

Cody punched Pablo in the face before he flipped her onto her back. He pulled off the vest and threw it across the hall. He groaned when Cody kneed him in the groin. She pushed him back onto his back and brought out her knife. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now!" She yelled looking down at him, her free hand on his throat.

"I'm your brother!" Pablo shouted.

"YOU ARE MY RAPIST!" Cody screamed into his face. "You forced me to have sex with you when I was nine! Why?!"

Pablo shook her head. "I don't know!" He put his hands on her hips. "But, we can try it again and see what I think of."

Cody squeezed his throat the slightest, causing him to gasp. "You are a sick psycho!" She thrust the knife into his shoulder, keeping her hands on the handle of it. He cried out in pain and flipped her back over. Her hand lost its grip on his neck as he started unbuckling his pants. He took the knife out of his shoulder and tossed it onto the ground above their heads.

"You can scream all you want this time!" Pablo smirked before grabbing her belt buckle.

"No!" Cody screamed before thrusting her hand into his nose. He flew back, letting her crawl towards the knife.

Pablo groaned and stood up. "No, you don't!" He yelled taking a step towards her.

Cody flipped onto her back once she had the knife and threw it at him. She watched as it lodged itself in his chest. He looked down at it before looking back at her. She slowly stood up, shocked that he was still standing. She grabbed the handle of the knife and felt her heart stop when his hands came over hers. He looked into her eyes for a moment before one of his hands left hers to touch her face. She gripped the knife harder and twisted it, watching his hand stop an inch from her face. "You never get to touch me again." She breathed before he fell onto the ground.

She looked over at Nick and Chet to find them looking at her. Chet's bullet wound was healing, glowing a green color. The bullet was on the floor next to him. Nick stared at her and stood up. "He's dead." Cody whispered. Nick nodded. Cody teared up and walked to him, welcoming his arms around her.

Elliot and Olivia rounded the corner and dropped their jaws when they saw Pablo's body on the floor. "What the hell did we miss?" Elliot asked disappointed he missed the action.

**Please review! I have my first day of work after school today! Fingers crossed everything goes well! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review!**

Cody looked at Elliot and Olivia as the water continued to pour onto them. "He's dead this time."

Elliot and Olivia nodded before walking over to her and Nick, hugging them. Parker came down the hallway then, his gun pointed down at Pablo. "Cody?" He asked not seeing her.

"I'm right here, Parker." Cody breathed breaking from the hug and going over to him.

"Thank God!" Parker sighed in relief before hugging her tightly. He looked at the others and saw that no one was really harmed. Chet had a wound that was turning blue now. "Everyone is okay. That's a first."

"No kidding." Cody said before turning to the rest of them. "Are you guys ready to go to New York now?"

Elliot grinned and nodded with Olivia and Nick. "Yeah, let's have a safe take off this time."

They all chuckled before walking down the hallways to the garage. Parker got into the driver's seat while Chet got into the passenger seat. Cody and Nick got into the way back seats while Elliot and Olivia sat in the bucket seats. They started driving down the streets of Washington before Chet spoke up. "So, is it okay if Parker and I come up and see all of you soon. You are my first daughter to get pregnant after all."

Cody smiled and nodded. "Yes, Dad. As long as nothing is destroyed and you don't put any of us on lockdown, you are welcome to come up."

"You just asked him to do the impossible." Parker snorted with a smile.

"Hey, how did Pablo find us?" Elliot asked curiously. "You said that it would be hard for him to find us and next to impossible for him to get in. He got in within three days of us being there."

Chet looked back at all of them. "He does know about that place. He probably figured that Cody would come home to hide from him. I don't know how he got in though. I'll have techs look at it tonight."

Cody furrowed her eyebrows. "But, you need clearance to get in, Dad."

"That means there's a mole in your agency." Olivia said looking from Cody to Chet.

"Well, who would that be?" Nick asked wondering if Cody was still in trouble.

Chet grabbed his phone. "I'll call Victor. He should be able to look at footage from the White House." He brought his phone up to his ear before talking with Victor.

Parker looked into the rear view mirror. "Who else would want you dead?" He asked Cody.

"I don't know. I don't think Pablo wanted me dead. He just wanted... you know." Cody sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "He was more mad at Dad than me. It was just easier to get to me than him."

"I should've went to get him when you were nine." Chet breathed looking at her. "Whoever is behind this, I will find them. I'm not letting anything else happen to you."

Cody smiled lightly before Elliot spoke. "What if there is someone else who is behind this?"

"Oh my God!" Chet whispered before looking back at everyone. He hung up his phone. "Parker, take us to the airport. We can take my private jet to New York."

"Why? What happened?" Parker asked speeding up the car.

Chet shook his head. "It's not important."

"Obviously it is. What's going on?" Nick asked scooting forward in his seat.

Chet took a deep breath. "The mole in our agency is someone close to the family." He started and paused. "It's Caroline."

Elliot and Olivia looked at the rest of them and saw that they were all wide eyed. "Who's Caroline?"

"She's Chet's sister." Nick explained and looked at Cody. "Cody's sister."

"It's all on Mom's side of the family." Cody breathed before leaning back in her seat, thoroughly frustrated.

* * *

Olivia got onto the plane and felt a wave of nausea hit her. She grabbed the wall and saw that Cody was heading down a hallway. "Hey, where's the bathroom on this thing?"

"Cody is going towards it." Parker said pointing down the hallway. Olivia nodded before hurrying after Cody.

"Move over." Olivia groaned seeing Cody hunched over the toilet. Cody sat against the wall and closed her eyes when Olivia leaned over the toilet.

Elliot and Nick hurried in. "Are you guys okay?" Elliot asked putting a hand on Olivia's back.

Olivia flushed the toilet and sat back. "It's morning sickness."

"The beginning of it all." Cody said laying down on the floor. "The cool tiles feel really good, Liv."

"I don't want to move." Olivia said shaking her head.

Nick rubbed Cody's back before Chet and Parker walked in. "It's morning sickness."

Parker furrowed his eyebrows. "No kidding! It smells like a bomb went off in here. What did you guys have to eat?"

"Shut up!" Cody groaned covering her ears.

Chet slapped the back of Parker's head. "Stop making your sister sick."

"Hey! I didn't get her pregnant. He did!" Parker said pointing at Nick. "He got her pregnant and he hasn't even proposed yet."

"I asked her to marry me. She said yes." Nick stated matter of factly.

"There's no ring on that finger." Parker smirked pointing to Cody's hand. He looked at Elliot and Olivia. "I can't yell at you two, but you guys are in the same boat as them."

Elliot chuckled. "I've known her since '99. I know her better than myself."

Parker paused. "There still isn't a ring." He turned on his heel and headed towards the front of the plane.

"He does have a good point." Chet said shrugging before going to the front of the plane himself.

"I don't want a ring. I want to be able to spend a couple of hours without wanting to throw up." Cody grumbled."

Olivia nodded. "Amen to that."

**Please review!**


End file.
